hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
) | name = Hermione Jean Granger | aliases = General Sunshine | birth = 19 September 1979 | death = - | relatives = Leo and Roberta Granger (parents) | patronus = - | personal items = Cloak of Invisibility, }} Hermione Granger is a Hogwarts student in Harry's year and his closest friend. Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw. She is very bright and performs much better than her fellow students in most classes.Harry says so in Ch. 36 She also reads very fastfaster than Harry, he says in Ch. 21 and can memorize entire books. She has some knowledge of muggle science but little training in the methods of rationality. Biography In the winter, Hermione creates the Society for the Promotion of Heroic Equality for Witches (S.P.H.E.W.). She recruits seven other first-year witches of all four houses; together they fight bullies in the corridors of Hogwarts. The fights escalate until S.P.H.E.W. is forcibly disbanded by the Hogwarts staff. In April, Hermione is accused of attempting to murder Draco Malfoy, and arrested. Lucius Malfoy asks before the that she be sent to Azkaban. She then agrees to swear service to the House of Potter so that Harry becomes indebted to House Malfoy instead. Lucius will later agree that she was likely framed and cancel the debt. On April 16, Hermione is attacked by a mountain troll in Hogwarts. Harry and Fred and George Weasley come help her. They fight and kill the troll but Hermione dies of her injuries. , she shows clinical death and the castle registers her death. However, Harry immediately cools down her body and later transfigures it into an object in the hope of being able to bring her back to life at a later date. When Tom Riddle / Voldemort reveals himself, he admits to framing Hermione and then setting the troll on her. He regrets this as upon her clinical death he heard Trelawney's prophecy about Harry ending the world. Voldemort and Harry revive Hermione using a dark ritual and the Philosopher's Stone to repair her body and the True Patronus charm to spark her back to life. Voldemort then gives her the self-healing powers of a mountain troll and a and makes her a out of Roger Bacon’s diary. Physical appearance and health Hermione has chestnut hair and prominent front teeth. After being given the powers of a mountain troll and a unicorn, her nails and teeth turn into alicorn (unicorn's horn) and she is said to "radiate an aura of purity and innocence". Family Hermione is a muggleborn. Her parents and are both dentists. They know Hermione is smart but they don't realize how much; however Hermione doesn't mind.Ch. 36 Roberta's mother was a witch who may have died in war. Roberta never knew her. After Hermione's apparent victory over Voldemort in June 1992, she is said to have avenged the Noble and Most Ancient House of Monroe and the Granger family is made a Noble House of Magical Britain. Relationship with Harry Potter Hermione and Harry meet on their first trip on the after someonelikely Dumbledore, see this (Word of God on Reddit) tells Harry to look for her. They quickly develop a friendly rivalry over school achievements. After classes, Hermione helps Harry to scientifically investigate magic by performing charms and experiments. left | On Christmas Eve | On Christmas Eve, Harry snaps at Hermione's parents for not realizing how bright she is. After this she tries to kiss him but he rejects her.}} 250px | Hermione kissing a demented Harry | Hermione and Harry both fail to cast a Patronus in Defense class. In January 1992, when they first try on a real dementor, Harry is exposed to it for too long which leaves him in an "demented" mental state in which Fawkes's singing cannot reach him. Hermione gets him out of it by kissing him on the lips.}} When Hermione is judged for the attempted murder of Draco, Harry speaks up for her and when Lucius Malfoy asks that she be sent to Azkaban, he offers to become indebted to House Malfoy instead. To force Lucius's hand, Hermione swears service to the House of Potter. Later she asks Harry if he's in love with her and he says he cannot be because he hasn't reached puberty yet. At the end of the story, she swears her never-ending friendship to Harry Potter. References Category:Characters Category:S.P.H.E.W. Category:Ravenclaw *